XMen 4
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Life after Xmen The Last Stand. Moslty Bobby&Rogue, Kitty&Colossus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"We are gathered here today to unite Bobby and Marie together in holy matrimony. Before we began, if there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a short pause, the priest continued.

"Do you, Bobby, take Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Bobby replied, slipping the wedding band on her finger.

"Do you, Marie, take Bobby to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Rogue answered, smiling. She slipped the wedding band on his left ring finger.

"It is now time for the vows. Bobby, you can go first."

Bobby took Rogue's hand in his. Ever since she had the cure, contact had been so much easier. They could always be found holding hands or kissing. "Marie, since the first time we met, I knew there was something special about you. You were amazing and also very shy. As we spent time together you slowly opened up. The first time you kissed me, you took my breath away, literally." He smiled. There was a murmur of chuckles around the church. He was referring to the time that William Stryker attacked the mansion and they fled to his parents house where him and Rogue first kissed. "I loved you then, I love you now, and I will continue to love you until the day I die."

Next it was Rogue's turn. "Bobby, you are amazing. Even after you saw what I could do, you still wanted to get close to me. You were always patient with me, even when I wasn't patient with myself. Our relationship has seen so many hardships. There was a time when I thought that I'd might lose you, but we always came out on top. I know that if we were able to triumph over matters when we weren't married, then we will be able to overcome anything now."

"You all are witnesses to this union." The priest said. He turned back to Bobby and Rogue. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Bobby pulled Rogue close, lifted her veil and kissed her passionately.

Their guests jumped to their feet and started cheering.

As they made their way from the church to their limo, they were pelted by rice.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The reception was beautiful. Storm had made sure that it was nice and sunny. Colossus and Kitty, who were now a couple, put up the decorations.

"They're here." Hank shouted. He was wearing a tux, which surprised everyone because they weren't sure he'd fit in one.

"Places everyone." Storm called. Her students got into position. Hank reached out and opened the door.

Bobby emerged first. Standing nice and tall he held out his hand to his new wife. Rogue came out of the dark, her white wedding dress sparkling in the sunlight. Her dress was made out of a material that flashed whenever it moved. Her hair was up in a bun with her white streaks hanging down. A tiara rested on her head and her shoes were slippers.

"Congratulations." Storm and the rest of their guests cheered. Rogue and Bobby flashed them a smile.

"The newlyweds need to come and sit here." Logan said, leading them over to chairs that were centered in the middle of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The students acted as waiters. They brought trays and trays of food out. There was chicken, salad, macaroni salad, potato salad, and other foods.

When that was consumed, Logan tapped the side of his glass. He looked down at the happy nineteen year olds. "A toast. To Bobby and Marie. For showing us that love is truly out there. All you have to do is trust your heart."

"To Bobby and Marie." The other guests cheered. They took a sip.

"Alright. It's time for the newlyweds to bless us with the very first dance." Kitty said. She and Colossus were up at the microphone.

Bobby led Rogue out to the dance floor. The music came on, he pulled her close, and they swayed to the music.

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you, more  
precious than you  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby  
Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you  
And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is  
a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is  
a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is  
a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way  
too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

When the song ended, Bobby smiled at Rogue. "I love you." He said.

"I know you do. I love you too." She replied. At the tables, Storm looked at Logan lovingly. The others had known that after Jean died, the second time, that he and Storm had admitted their true feelings for each other.

"It's time to cut the cake." Colossus said in his deep gruff voice. He handed Bobby the knife, who in turn gave it to Rogue. Once she had it in her hand, he wrapped his hand over hers. They looked at the cake.

It was magnificent. It had five towers with red roses everywhere. The main icing was rose. The bride and groom stood under the fifth layer. The space between the forth and fifth layers was made to look like a gazebo.

They reached out and cut two small pieces and fed them to each other.

"I know that Bobby and Marie are eager to get on their honeymoon so I think it's time that she threw the bouquet." Hank said.

Rogue climbed on stage, turned her back to her guest, closed her eyes and threw. She could hear all the unmarried women behind her scramble for the flowers. When she turned around, Kitty was holding the flowers. "Congratulations, Kitty." Rogue said. She looked at Colossus. She never knew the man of muscles could blush, but he was now.

"Okay, we will be back in a few days." Bobby announced. He picked a giggling Rogue up and led her to the limo.

They drove off with cans dragging behind and a sign that said 'Just Married'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Stop that." Kitty giggled. Colossus was tickling her really badly.

"Give me a kiss and I'll stop." Colossus replied.

Just then Storm walked into the room and saw the two nineteen year olds.. "Kitty, Peter, what are you doing?" She asked using Colossus's real name.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time. They quickly sat down on the couch, a smile playing on both their faces.

"Well anyway, Marie needs to see you in the kitchen." Storm said to Kitty. Kitty got up and started running at the wall, unfortunately for her, Leech walked into the room at the same time, accidentally shutting off her power. She hit the wall and bounced off.

Leech ran up to her. "I am so sorry." He apologized.

"That's alright. I guess I have to learn to use doors again." She joked back. She got up and this time used the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

In the kitchen, Rogue had two saucers with cake on them ready for her and Kitty. When the door opened, Kitty came in and rubbed her head. "What happened to you?" Rogue laughed.

"I was going to run through the walls to get here sooner, but Leech came in." Kitty explained. "Who are they for?" She asked, pointing at the cake.

"For us. I need to talk to you." Rogue replied. She handed Kitty a fork and together they dug into the velvet chocolate cake with strawberry icing. "Bobby wanted me to ask you. How do you feel about Peter?" Rogue asked.

Kitty looked at her friend. Was she really asking this question? She took another bite and chewed slowly. Finally she set her fork down and answered. "I love him." She paused. "He's the first man who loves me for me. He's patient with me, and actually cares about me instead of wanting in my pants."

"Do you love him enough to marry him?" Rogue asked, taking another bite.

Kitty looked at Rogue. "If he asked me, I guess I would say yes. Why?" She asked curiously.

"No reason." Rogue replied. Just then, Colossus called for her. _Saved by the bell. _She thought. "Coming, Peter." She yelled back.

When she got back in the living room, she slapped him gently in his muscular chest. "Go for it, big guy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kitty was still in the kitchen when Peter entered. She was still eating her cake. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear him come in.

"Kitty?" He said. She jumped and turned around. He got down on one knee, which really didn't do much because instead of being taller then her, he was now at eye level. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Kitty Pryde, will you marry me?" He opened his fist to reveal a huge engagement ring. Instead of a diamond though, the jewel was a huge tiger's eye.

"Yes, Peter Rasputin, I will marry you." Kitty replied. She let him slip the ring on her finger, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Just then, the door opened and Rogue, Bobby, Storm and Logan burst through, clapping and cheering.

- - - - - - - - - -

A week later, Kitty and Peter, happily married, returned from their honeymoon. Thanks to Peter saving up every dollar he earned, they were able to put together a small wedding in a few days. Storm helped financially too. When he was asked why he had all that money saved, he replied that he was saving for a car, but Kitty was more important.

"So how was it?" Storm asked. She and Logan were curled up on the couch.

"The weather was fine." Kitty smiled, looking at Peter.

"We stayed in side most of the time anyway." He added.

"I bet you did." Logan said. Storm slapped him.

"Hey, you're back." Bobby said coming into the room.

"Where's Marie?" Kitty asked.

"She has a class." Bobby replied. He looked at Colossus. "Hey, Pete, can you give me a hand? We're rearranging the mansion and I can't move the big TV's. I asked some of the telekinetics but they're either too busy or don't want to help."

"Sure." He turned to Kitty. "I take the luggage to our room." He grabbed her bag and gave her a kiss.

"Actually, I was hoping you two could do me a favor." Storm said.

Colossus and Kitty looked at each other. "Sure." They replied.

"We need teachers badly." Storm started.

"What classes do you need teachers for?" Kitty asked.

"Gym, Ethics, and Science." Storm explained.

"I'll take Ethics." Kitty said.

"I'll take Gym and Science." Peter replied.

"You guys are life savers." Storm said, leaning forward. She picked up three stacks of papers. "You start tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you making?" Rogue asked coming into the kitchen. Kitty was busy stirring away at the stove.

"I thought that we could all have a nice dinner, so I made spaghetti and salad." Kitty replied. "It's Peter's favorite."

"You two love each other very much, don't you?" Rogue asked.

"I love him just as much as you love Bobby, and Storm loves Logan." Kitty answered. She added a little oregano. "It's done."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"That was amazing." Bobby said.

Logan turned to Colossus. "Your wife knows how to cook."

"I know. She's wonderful." Peter replied.

Kitty looked at Peter. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She smiled and then winked.

"Whoa ho ho." The others teased.

"So who's doing dishes?" Kitty asked, gathering the dinner plates up.

"We'll do them." Bobby and Rogue said.

"Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who's ready for the movie?" Kitty asked. She grabbed the remote and plopped down next to Peter on the love seat.

"What are we watching?" Logan asking, bringing in the popcorn.

Peter picked up the case. "Stephen King's Carrie." He replied. Rogue dimmed the lights and Kitty pushed play.


End file.
